Doremy Sweet
Summary Doremy Sweet (ドレミー・スイート Doremī Suīto) is a baku and Ruler of the Dream World also the Stage 3 Boss and Midboss in the Extra Stage. In the events of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, she encounters the heroine because Doremy cannot let humans go to the Lunar Capital physically. After Doremy has been defeated, she warns the heroine that the Lunar Capital is in danger. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Doremy Sweet Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Baku, Youkai, Ruler of Dream World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Baku Physiology, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can banish people into the Dream World and trap them within dreams.), Life Manipulation, Power Mimicry and Summoning (Can summon the Dream World's counterpart of a character which has the same abilities and skills albeit with amplified feelings.), Space-Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks.), Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (Can create and control dreams as she's the Ruler of the Dream World.), Existence Erasure (Can eat and erase dreams.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Creation, Homing Attack, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Duplication (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Is the Ruler of the Dream World, who controls all reality and all inhabitants of Gensokyo have a Dream World counterpart which are logically below Doremy, including the likes of Yukari.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku, at least Interstellar with dream powers (Can recreated the Earth-Moon system within the Dream World and can create dreams with stars and nebulae.), Low Multiversal with portals (Can create portals to the Dream World.) Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Above Average (As someone who manages the dream world, she has a wide knowledge of dreams and can observe anyone's dream inside the dream world. As such, she can also gain knowledge of a character through their dreams alone.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Dream Souls, A Book, and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Creating Dreams': Can create and destroy multiple dreams as part of her job. *'Dream Souls': Dream Souls are a type of phantom that represent one's dream. Not normally visible, a dream soul can be produced if an individual were to "replace" their dream with something else. Anyone who touches a dream soul will instantly fall asleep and experience the dream in question. In which case, one's own dream soul will escape. Doremy can both control and create dream souls, absorbing them from someone or inflicting them on someone. 'Skill Cards' *'Danmaku Tenkai': Small dream souls appear around her with a slow and straight trajectory aimed at the opponent. *'Dream Catcher': Can turns on her vacuum, pulling the opponent towards her and sucking up any dream souls present. The vacuum itself does no damage, but the dream souls do as they quickly make their way towards the vacuum, potentially dealing huge damage on hit or chip damage if the opponent is blocking. *'Hypnagogic Shoot': Can summons four beds behind her before flinging them directly towards the opponent. *'Doremy Popping': Can quickly jumps up and spins in the air before slamming herself into a dream soul, from which several sheep come out of to cover her. A fast melee that leaves lingering bullets at its end. *'Beads Crash': Can hugs a pink bean bag that then splits into three lingering bean bullets that explode after a few seconds. *'Dream Balloon Flight': Can flies up or down, carried by three balloons that she then releases and explode on contact with the opponent. 'Spell Cards' *'Dream Sign "Deep Navy Runaway Dream"': Can summons a giant dark blue dream orb which slowly travels towards the opponent. *'Dream Sign "Pitch-Black Cosmic Dream"': Can summons two dream portals, one above and one below the opponent's position, slowly move inwards. *'Sheep Sign "Nightmare of Chimera"': Can transforms into a giant mechanical sheep which has super armor and shoots homing sheep missiles in a spiral pattern. Deals greater damage the further away the opponent is. 'Last Word' *'*There's No Need to Wake Up Anymore*': A fast sphere that quickly grows to almost the entire screen. It then sends you to a dream in the dream world which she locks you in, possibly she destroys the dream. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Bosses Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users